Ms. Jackson (Matty B version)
Ms. Jackson is a song originally recorded by American rap duo OutKast for their album ''Stankonia. ''It was covered by Matty B in 2013. Lyrics Yeah this one right here goes out to all the lady's mamas, mamas Mamas, mamas, my lady's mama, mama Yeah, go like this I'm sorry Ms. Jackson (oh) I am for real Never meant to make your daughter cry I apologize a trillion times My lady's drama mama don't like me She doing things like having her boys come to the studio trying to fight me She need to get a piece of the American pie and take her bite out That's my house I disconnect the cable and turn the lights out And let her know her daughter is a lady and not a paycheck Bracelets, movies, hibachi grill, I'll pay that! I love your mom and everything, see I ain't the one to trip now She wanna rip me up and start a war between us? Look, my brothers stay down She never got a chance to hear my side of the story we was divided She had fish fries and cookouts On YOUR birthday and I ain't INVITED? Despite it, I show her the utmost respect when I fall through All you do is defend that lady when I call you, yee yee I'm sorry Ms. Jackson (oh) I am for real Never meant to make your daughter cry I apologize a trillion times I'm sorry Ms. Jackson (oh) I am for real Never meant to make your daughter cry I apologize a trillion times I'm sorry Ms. Jackson (oh) I am for real Never meant to make your daughter cry I apologize a trillion times Me and your daughter Got a special thang going on You say it's puppy love We say it's full grown Hope that we feel this Feel this way forever You could plan a pretty picnic But you can't predict the weather, Ms. Jackson Ten times out of nine, now if I'm blind fine The quickest muzzle throw it on my mouth and I'll decline King meets queen, then the puppy love thing, together dream Bout that crib with the Goodyear swing On the oak tree, I hope we feel like this forever Forever, forever, ever, forever, ever? Forever never seems that long until you're on And notice that the day by day rules can't be too long Ms. Jackson my intentions were good I neva could Become a magician to abracadabra all the sadder Thoughts of me, thoughts of she, thoughts of we Asking what happened to the feelings that her and me Had, I pray so much about it need some knee, pads It happened for a reason one can't be, mad So know this, know that everything is cool And yes I will be present on that first day of school, and graduation I'm sorry Ms. Jackson (oh) I am for real Never meant to make your daughter cry I apologize a trillion times I'm sorry Ms. Jackson (oh) I am for real Never meant to make your daughter cry I apologize a trillion times Why it sucks #The music video is ridiculous. #Matty's voice is grating and too heavily autotuned. #Matty butchers a classic song. #The rap is unintelligible. Category:2010s Songs Category:Horrible Covers of Good Songs Category:Songs with Too Much Autotune Category:Annoying Songs Category:Hip Hop/Rap Songs Category:Songs with bad music videos Category:Songs that are an Embarrassment to a Singer's Career. Category:Songs where you can't understand what the artist is saying Category:Songs Sung by Kids